A Fiery Passion
by harrypotter143
Summary: What happens when Ginny is kidnapped by Death Eaters at Bill and Fleur's wedding? How will this affect the Golden Trio's efforts to destroy Voldemort? EventualDark!GinnyxDraco. Warnings: sex, violence, gore. Definitely going to be mature.


_AN: I just cannot find anymore inspiration to write anything on Taking Charge and I have had this first chapter on my laptop for awhile. I have decided to go ahead and post this to see if anyone is interested. I have started college again and I have two jobs so its going to be tough to keep up with posting. Just a warning ahead of time! _

_How dare they?! How dare HE?! How could he leave me alone to go with her? He just left me so he could fuck that whore! She always wanted him and she knew that I had him. Of course little miss goody-two-shoes has to have her way. _

Ginny was seething as she watched the trio apparate away from the wedding. For awhile, she had kept her thoughts at bay and she actually believed that Harry would not leave her. Looking at Hermione clutching his arm like he was her anchor made her snarl in anger. The spells she was firing at the death eaters momentarily increased in strength.

Her anger, however, distracted her and she missed the spell a huge death eater threw at her from her left. Ginny screamed as the curse ripped through her shoulder. Her dress was hanging off her arm in tatters, bloodstained and dirt covered. She spun around, facing the death eater who had cut her.

"_Stupefy!_"

The man easily dodged the spell and threw a cutting curse back, catching her right leg. Ginny had blood dripping down her left arm and her right leg was shaking badly as she tried to stand and face her opponent. She weakly threw a couple more curses in his direction that he easily dodged.

Ginny looked around frantically, searching for help. All her family members were engaged in fights with the rest of the death eaters. At least she only had one to contend with. Her red hair was falling down into her face and for once, her anger wasn't filling her body with hate. She was scared. Fear filled her eyes as she saw the man walk towards her. Although he wore a mask, she knew that he was smirking as he stalked closer.

Ginny tried worriedly to back away from him but her leg was useless. As she attempted to step backwards, her leg gave out and she crashed to the ground. The man laughed, a hard, cold sound before he crouched down in front of her and wrenched her wand out of her hand. His hand latched onto her left arm and she screamed in pain as his finger dug into the deep cut that extended from the top of her shoulder down to near her elbow.

She looked around her again and saw that her father and mother had defeated their opponents and were running towards her. Too late. With a crushing sensation, she felt herself pulled through a long tube and her family disappeared with a quick squeeze.

Suddenly, they arrived at whatever location the masked man had decided to take them to and she fell to a heap on the floor. Ginny's whole body was hurting but she managed to push herself to a seated position and look around the area where she now was.

She was in a dark room. The man waved his wand and the room was illuminated. Elaborate, vintage furniture stood around the room. A fireplace was off to the side, unlit, and beautiful paintings were on the walls. The whole room appeared to be furnished from wealth. She was slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was dripping blood all over the white carpet. They would never be able to get that out.

She looked back towards where the masked man was standing to see that he disappeared. Ginny pushed herself to her feet, holding back a cry of pain. She needed to be quiet. Maybe she could escape if she was quiet.

As she managed to push herself to her feet despite the amount of pain she was in, a door behind her opened. She attempted to jerk around to look behind her and immediately collapsed back to the ground as her cut leg gave out. Next thing she knew, a person was standing beside her, a cool hand brushing her falling hair back from her face.

Ginny jerked away and groaned when the movement jerked her shoulder. She ducked her head down as bit her lip to keep her cry of pain in. If she was going to face an adversary then it would be on her own terms and she would not show these bastards weakness.

She threw her head back, her hair behind her body instead of covering her face, as she felt a spell hit her in the shoulder again. Oddly, this one did not burn. She looked down and saw her skin begin to knit itself back together before her eyes. She felt the same sensation on her leg and saw the same results. Whoever came in was healing her wounds. So he could inflict them again? She looked around the floor for her wand but she remembered that the masked man had taken it from her before apparating them away.

Her leg and shoulder healed, only slightly tender now, she pushed herself to her feet. Seeing no other choice, as the man had not said anything or made any move to acknowledge her, she raised her head and looked at him.

She gasped as she saw who had aided her. The extravagance of the room she was in now made sense. This place fit him perfectly. While she herself was a mess, her dress was ripped and covered in blood and dirt and her hair was down and her whole body was covered in lines of dirt and blood, he was immaculate. He wore khaki pants and a light green button up shirt. Everything was perfectly pressed and creased and not a hair was out of place. His white blond hair was just as perfect as it had always been at school.

"_Malfoy?!_" she asked incredulously.

_Why would he help me? Maybe it's like my first guess and he's going to kill me now. But why isn't he just getting on with it? He has a wand and I don't. He could just kill me now. _

Her thoughts were cut short as he walked closer to her. She couldn't help but pull slightly into herself, draw her body away from him. Immediately, he stopped walking, an unreadable expression on his face. That couldn't be disappointment she saw there.

"Follow me Weasley," he said before turning around and walking away, hiding his face from her view.

At first, she didn't move and he turned, pointing his wand at her. "Move or I will _make_ you move." Now, his face looked hard and unrelenting. Having no other choice, she began to walk forward to where he waited. He nodded once in acknowledgement and began to walk again. Ginny did not pay much attention as they travelled through rooms of equal opulence. She tried to remember what turns they were taking but lost track quickly. Her thoughts kept turning to why he hadn't simply killed her yet and why there was nobody else here. She was worried about her family and anxious to be able to get back to them to make sure they were still alive. The whole trip, she was forcing back tears.

Finally, Malfoy stopped outside one room. He turned to look at her briefly before opening the door. Inside was a plain bedroom. That in itself was strange from what she would have expected from a room in Malfoy's house. A bed, a dresser, a desk, and a fireplace were all that occupied the room. Malfoy led her inside. Across the room was another door. He led the way over and opened it to reveal an en suite bathroom.

"Come on Weasley." His voice sound almost tender as she walked into the bathroom. His eyes looked to be filled with compassion.

Ginny was curious as to why he would be showing her any compassion. Why would he care about whether she was calm and compliant? She couldn't even manage to find her anger from earlier to fully question him about what he wanted with her. She seemed to have lost her voice. Her thoughts however, were running wild.

The turned even wilder, and more scared, as she heard his next demand.

"Take your clothes off."

Granted, he turned his back on her as he began to fill the claw foot tub in the corner of the room. Bubbles appeared on the surface and the water smelled sweet from where she was standing. She hadn't had a bath since that morning before the wedding and she was covered in blood and mud and actually longed for the bath he was presenting her.

At that moment, he turned back to look at her and frowned at her state of dress. Sensing her hesitation, he said, "I am going to wait out in the bedroom for you. I have your wand, do not try anything." He pulled out a towel and placed it beside the tub before exiting the bathroom.

A little shocked at his consideration for her privacy, she watched the door for a minute before her body began to itch. The dried blood and mud was starting to make her uncomfortable. She therefore, took off her dress and her undergarments and left them lying on the polished white floor and stepped into the warmth of the tub. She sighed as the muscles in her body began to relax little by little. The blood and mud was washed off but the water must have been charmed because it was not becoming tainted by the filth. She ducked her head under the water at that moment and did not see the eyes watching her from the bathroom door. When she came back up, they were gone.

Ginny continued bathing for up to near an hour before she felt suitably clean. As she climbed out of the tub, the water began to drain. When she actually stepped out and grabbed the towel she realized that she had nothing to wear. Malfoy had left her a towel, but no clothes.

Unabashedly, she wrapped the towel around her body and strode out into the bedroom. After relaxing slightly, she had regained her fire and her voice and was ready to confront Malfoy about why he had brought her here and bathed her if he was just going to kill her.

She stopped short however, when she saw the look on his face as he gained a glimpse of her. She had a small towel wrapped around her slender body. He had healed her injuries so her pale skin was smooth and had water droplets running down it. Her long red hair fell down her back and had started to dry and curl around the edges. He looked at her hungrily. Nobody, not even Harry had ever looked at her with this amount of want in his eyes. She felt herself become aroused as Malfoy walked closer to her. She wanted him to rip the towel off her body and ravish her.

Instead, he reached around her body into the dresser and pulled out a dark green nightgown for her to put on. She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had just come from a battle; she didn't know if her family was dead or alive, Malfoy was a killer. Why did she want him this badly? She needed to focus on getting out of this situation and getting back to her family.

Ginny turned and walked back into the bathroom to put the nightgown on as Malfoy stared at her. His face was once again unreadable, the mask back in place.

When she put the nightgown on, she noticed right away that it was going to be too small. While plain, it was short, about mid thigh, and the material was tight across her breasts, making it appear sexy. Small ribbons were tied on the sleeves and white lace adorned the bottom. She almost dreaded going back out to Malfoy, knowing what his reaction, and hers to his, would be.

She went back into the bedroom and saw that Malfoy must have regained control over himself while she was getting dressed. She walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him. He had a hairbrush on his lap and when she sat down, he climbed behind her and began to brush her hair and braid it down her back. She was shocked that he was brushing her hair.

After he finished, he sat back down beside her.

As he opened his mouth to say something, Ginny blurted out, "Why am I here? Why have you brought me here? Why a bath, why not kill me? What do you want with me?" By the end, she was breathing heavily, her eyes full of spirit and fire. She glared at him and he sneered back at her. It seems that the tenderness was now gone. Good. She couldn't deal with a compassionate Malfoy.

"Why should I tell you anything Weasley? You are my prisoner. I could simply hand you over to the other men that are by now gathering downstairs. I'm sure they would love to see you in that little nightgown. You know what they would do to you? A hell of a lot worse that what I have done."

By now, he had stood up and was standing in front of her, his trademark sneer on his face. Ginny jumped up in front of him, her face red with anger. How dare he bring her here and refuse to answer her question. How dare he kidnap her, not return her to her family.

Malfoy smirked at the anger on her face. He had all the control and she knew it. She visibly deflated, hopelessness on her face. She knew that she was never going to see her family again. She would never see Harry again.

At the thought of Harry, she once again became angry. Why should she care if she saw him again? He was with Hermione now. He didn't need her, he told her as much himself when he left her. As she thought about this, she looked up at Malfoy. She remembered her thoughts from earlier when she climbed out of the tub. Suddenly, wiping the smirk off his face, she reached up and kissed him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body up against his and felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer. Ginny nipped on his bottom lip and felt his mouth open before she thrust her tongue inside, kissing him for all she was worth. She poured all her anger, her feelings of betrayal, and her worry for her family into the kiss.

Panting, she pulled away and looked up at his face, no longer smirking or sneering. He looked confused. Confused and aroused. In fact, she could _feel _that he was aroused.

Thinking quickly, Ginny thought that he would be more likely to give her answers if he was distracted about something else. She reached down and grabbed him through his pants. Draco hissed through his clenched teeth as he felt her small hands caress his hardness.

Ginny pressed her body tightly up against his body and pressed her face into his neck. Breathing out against his neck with her lips pressed against his skin she whispered huskily.

"Tell me Draco."

Grinding her body slowly, she looked back up to his face to see his mouth open slightly in preparation for answer. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her tightly by her upper arms and threw her on the bed roughly. Ginny gasped as she felt his weight press hers down into the mattress.

She moaned softly and arched her back up as she felt him rub his body against hers. Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear. His hot breath made Ginny's stomach clench tightly. Taking his turn, he whispered against her ear.

"Fuck off, Weasley."

With that he stood up abruptly and left the room. Ginny could hear the turn of the lock on the door. She sat on the bed, drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. Putting her face down into her knees, Ginny Weasley began to cry.

A large group of people sat around the table at the Burrow. Molly was crying at the head of the table with Arthur beside her, attempting to console her. He himself had a drawn, pinched look on his face as looked close to tears. After the battle, when all the guests had been sent home, the Order had gathered at the Weasley's home. They were now seated around the table discussing what was to be done about Ginny.

Presently, the whole group was arguing about whether or not to go after Ginny. It seemed as if about half the group wanted to head out right then to rescue her but the other half thought that, after the attacks from a few hours before, they should wait and regroup at a later date.

"My baby! You can't leave my baby!" Molly's words were slightly muffled by her tears. Before she could say more, she began to sob in earnest. Arthur tightened his arm around her.

Almost at the exact same moment, everyone around the table began to speak at the same time. Their voices were overlapping, the noise level rising with each new opinion that was getting thrown into the mix.

Kingsley's booming voice quieted the group. All eyes fell to where he stood. Molly was still crying but her eyes were focused. She was ready to fight for her daughter's life. Whatever it took, she would get her baby back.

"Now," Kingsley started, "with what just happened at the wedding, I think that we need to have some time to regroup and get our strength back up and actually talk about a strategy before we rush into getting Miss Weasley back."

About half the group was nodding at his words. The other half looked stunned that he would even suggest something like that. Arthur jumped to his feet, his eyes looking murderous.

"Are you telling me, Kingsley, that you do not want to go and get my daughter from those monsters?"

Kingsley looked down, slightly abashed at what he was suggesting. However, he looked up with steel in his eyes. "We have just lost people in a battle. We cannot afford for anybody to enter into another battle so soon."

Molly let loose a heart-wrenching shriek. She stood and pointed her wand at Kingsley. Almost immediately, everyone had their wands pointed at her. Arthur grabbed Molly's wand away from her and she collapsed to the ground. Arthur had tears running down his face now as well. He knew that if Kingsley did not want to take everyone into battle then they would not be getting Ginny back. They could not do it on their own, him and Molly. They needed people but everyone here was loyal to Kingsley and would listen to him when it came right down to it. They would not be able to save Ginny. Their baby, their youngest child, was lost to them now. Kingsley had said in a few days. But in a few days, it would be too late for them to save her.

_AN: What did you think? I am still slightly iffy about continuing this. The reviews that I receive will let me know whether I have enough people interested in this story. If nobody wants me to go further, I will simply not waste my time. So, if you would like to read more, make sure to leave a review and don't rely on other people to do it for you!_


End file.
